Meutres et Enlèvements
by oo0-bones-0oo
Summary: Un corps retrouver au Rock Creek Park. Corps auquel va s'ajouter d'autre cadavres. Le Dr Temperance Brennan et L'agent Seeley Booth Arriverontils à faire le lien entre les victimes et à stopper ce fou furieux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**** Quand la vie suit son cours **

Posant un pied sur le sol américain, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais tout en mettant ses lunettes de soleil pour admirer ce ciel si lumineux.  
Attrapant sa valise elle se mit en route... Angela devait déjà l'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte d'arrivée...

Apercevant son amie malgré la foule, Angela se précipita sur elle. «Tempe ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?»  
- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de passer 3 semaines au Rwanda.  
- Et c'était comment ? ...enfin je veux dire hormis les corps que tu as identifiés ...y'avait de beaux hommes ?  
Tempérance secoua la tête amusée. N'en demandant pas plus, Angela attrapa son amie par le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie de l'aéroport. «Tu m'as manquée !»  
- oui toi aussi, ajouta l'anthropologue.

Après être passé chez elle poser ses valises et prendre une douche, Brennan se rendit à l'institut Jefferson.  
« Bonjour Dr Brennan ... alors comment c'était le Rwanda ? » demanda Zack d'un air enjoué  
- C'était...très bien Zack... merci  
Se rendant dans son Bureau, elle croisa Hodgins « Ha! Dr Brennan, alors le Rwanda ? »  
Après avoir répondu une nouvelle fois à la question, elle réussit enfin à atteindre son bureau. Tout était à la même place, aucun objet n'avait bougé depuis son départ. Trop occupée à observer son antre, elle ne remarqua pas Booth dans l'encadrement de la porte  
« Bones ! Alors ces vacances au Rwanda ? »  
- Ceux n'étaient pas des vacances ! Et pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Oui c'était très enrichissant, j'ai passé trois semaines à identifier les ossements d'inconnues victimes du génocide du Rwanda. Et le reste du temps j'étudiais les origines de la division ethnique entre Hutu et Tutsi. Saviez-vous que les colonisateurs belges »  
- Ok Bones ... c'est bon ! la coupa Booth. Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément elle ne changerait jamais.  
- vous savez, ajouta-t-il, lorsque l'on demande à quelqu'un comment était ses vacances/  
- Ce n'était pas des vacances ! réitéra-t-elle  
- Oui...d'accord, dis l'agent en secouant la main légèrement agacé... Vous savez quoi ? peu importe... Allez venez, on a du boulot !  
Il l'agrippa par le bras pour la faire sortir de son bureau, attrapant sa veste au passage.

Comme à son habitude, c'est Booth qui conduisait.  
- Et où allons-nous ? demanda l'anthropologue  
- Au Rock Creek Park, un cadavre qu'on vous a gardé...bien au chaud !  
- Booth, souffla-t-elle sur un ton de reproche  
- Quoi...  
Elle tourna la tête et se concentra sur le paysage de cette grande métropole ...  
Elle repensa au Rwanda, tout était si différent là-bas... Les gens n'étaient pas pressés ni même stressés, ils ne se souciaient pas seulement de leur personne et le massacre qu'ils avaient connu en 1994 avait considérablement transformé leur civilisation. Ils faisaient tout pour que leur pays se solidarise ... et ils s'en sortaient bien.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis maintenant 3 minutes et Bones n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard de la fenêtre. Booth la contempla quelques secondes puis : « Bones ...Bones...BRENNAN ! » finit-il par hurler.  
Elle pivota la tête pour le regarder  
- excusez-moi ...  
- Vous allez bien, s'inquiéta l'agent du FBI  
- Oui ... c'est juste le décalage horaire, mon métabolisme ne s'est pas encore réadapté...  
Les deux partenaires finirent par sortir de la voiture. Booth la conduisit sur le lieu du crime.  
Un petit corps, en décomposition avancée gisait derrière un massif rocailleux. L'odeur qui émanait de lui transgressé avec l'effluve des végétaux aux alentours. Non loin de là, se trouvait un petit chemin de promenade d'où provenait des éclats de rires enfantins.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi se corps n'a pas était retrouvé plus tôt ! Le chemin passe juste à côté ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit un chien qui le retrouve !  
- Vous savez Booth ... les personnes d'ici ne se préoccupent que peu de ce qui les entoures. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir ...  
Bones s'approcha de la victime d'un pas assuré tout en enfilant ses gants. Booth légèrement en retrait avait un mal fou à respirer, l'odeur était insoutenable. Mais comment faisait Bones pour supporter ? Il s'était toujours posé cette question. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'un cadavre... mais à chaque fois l'odeur était ... insoutenable.  
- Comment faites vous ... pour supporter ?  
- Booth... c'est mon travail...vous vous rappelez, la vue d'un cadavre ne me dégoute pas  
- Non Bones, je parle de l'odeur ...  
- Et bien je ne respire pas par les sinus...  
Des sourires naquirent sur les visages des coéquipiers de l'agent, lui se contenta de serrer les lèvres. merci Bones pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il venait de passer pour un idiot devant ses hommes.  
Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme se releva.  
- Que pouvez-vous me dire ? demanda l'agent Booth sortant son calepin noir et son stylo  
- Et bien pas grand chose, c'est une fillette d'approximativement 8 ans, elle faisait de la danse, beaucoup de fractures de défense ... j'en saurai d'avantage une fois à l'institut, conclue-t-elle.

Toute l'équipe de fouine participait à l'enquête. Après qu'Hodgins ai récupéré les différents insectes présents dans le corps, Zack retira les lambeaux de chair restants et nettoya les os  
- La fusion épiphysaire donne un âge approximatif de 6 à 10 ans  
- Très bien Zack ... quoi d'autre ? demanda le docteur Brennan à son étudiant.  
- Triple fracture sur le cubitus du bras droit et une fracture sur celui de gauche  
- Que cela veut-il dire ? questionna l'anthropologue pour qu'il étaye sa réflexion  
- Et bien... Elle a essayé de se défendre car les fractures se trouvent sur la partie externe de l'os.  
Il mima le geste pour que son mentor le comprenne  
- La victime devait s'en doute être droitière ce qui expliquerait la quantité de fracture sur l'os du bras droit, poursuivit-il  
- Très bien Zack... recherches les causes du décès  
Hodgins leva la main comme un jeune élève de primaire. Brennan lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il lui livre ses conclusions.  
- Le cadavre a été considérablement dégradé par des insectes et par l'activité animale ... d'après les différents insectes retrouvés, je dirai que son décès remonte à approximativement 3 semaines.  
Booth, après avoir passé la carte dans l'appareil à cet effet, gravit les marche deux à deux pour se retrouver sur la plateforme où travaillait l'équipe d'anthropologues du docteur Tempérance Brennan  
« Alors mes fouines s'en est où ? »  
Au même instant Angela cria de son bureau : « La reconstruction 3D est prête »

Les cinq individus entouraient l'Angelator. Booth les bras croisés attendait patiemment que la mort prenne vie. Il était conscient de l'importance du travail d'Angela : elle était capable de redonner de l'humanité à tous ces ossements. Ho oui, il adorait cet appareil ...  
En même temps que la physionomie commençait à apparaître le visage de Booth devint livide.  
- Elle était magnifique, lâcha Angela en contemplant la frimousse de la fillette.  
C'était une petite fille blonde. La coupe de cheveux qu'Angela avait programmée entourait son visage fin. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus dans lesquelles on pouvait lire toute l'innocence des enfants. Angela l'avait faite avec un magnifique sourire comme si cette gamine voulait croquer dans la vie à pleines dents. Ils la dévisageaient tous, sans un mot. On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux la tristesse... c'était toujours aussi dur avec les enfants.  
Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Brennan détacha son regard du visage de la petite et remarqua l'attitude de son collègue.  
- Booth ... vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle  
- Elle s'appelle Anna Marks, elle a 8 ans, et elle a disparue il y'a un mois  
- Vous étiez censé la retrouver, c'est ça ? questionna Hodgins.  
L'agent secoua la tête négativement , le regard dans le vague.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**** Quand il revoit son collègue**

« Allô Kyle ... C'est Seeley... est ce que tu habites toujours à Washington ? ..hum... je peux passer te voir ? ... c'est important. Ok à tout de suite.».  
Il raccrocha son Motorola et enfila sa veste, resserra sa cravate comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était anxieux et s'apprêta à quitter l'institut.  
« Bones ...j'y vais seul, vous ne venez pas ! »  
- Mais Booth /  
- Bones ... insista-t-il fermement.  
Elle raccrocha sa veste sur le porte manteau.  
- Merci... je repasserai dans 1h00 ou 2 ... essayez de découvrir la cause de sa mort...  
- Booth est ce que vous me dites tout ? Est ce que vous allez bien ?s'inquiéta L'anthropologue.  
Il la considéra quelques instants. Devait-il lui faire part du trouble dans lequel il était ?  
Pour seul réponse il aquiesça et quitta la pièce.

Après le départ de Booth, Brennan avait entreprit avec l'aide de Zack de découvrir les causes de la mort de l'enfant.  
- Regardes ses poignets, l'os semble usé... elle a dû être attaché par des menottes.  
- Oui Dr Brennan , c'est exactement les mêmes conclusions pour ces chevilles.  
Brennan fit le tour du corps contemplant chaque os, on aurait put croire qu'elle le scannait.  
« Plusieurs côtes sont cassés, on peut également voir des marques sur la partie externe des coudes comme si on l'avait poussée en arrière » affirma-t-elle tout en montrant les différentes zone à son étudiant. Elle prit le crâne entre ses deux mains et commença à l'examiner  
« Regardes son dossier médical pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de vieille fractures ...»  
- Vous pensez qu'elle était battu par ses parents ?  
- Je n'en sais rien mais je préfère vérifier.

Booth se gara devant la belle maison victorienne d'une petite rue de Pennsylvanie Avenue. La maison semblée neuve, les murs étaient encore d'un blanc éclatant, les colonnes qui encadrées l'entée étaient vierges de rayure. Booth passa une main dessus pour sentir la douceur et la fraîcheur du pilier.  
« Hey, Seeley » lacha l'homme d'un ton peu enjoué en ouvrant la porte.  
Les deux hommes s'échangèrent une poignet de main virile et Kyle invita Booth à entrer.  
Installé dans un immense salon, Booth contempla un instant la pièce : Des canapés revêtus de soie encadraient la salle et au bout on remarquait largement l'immense cheminée en pierre blanche avec une petite horloge sur pied posé au-dessus.  
- Ta maison est splendide Kyle! ne put s'empêcher de complimenter Booth.  
- Oui, Jody et moi l'avons acheté il y'a 2 ans.  
Puis un silence glacial s'installa...  
Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables : « Booth » « Kyle » dirent en même temps les deux agents du FBI  
- Kyle ... tu sais je travail avec une anthropologue judiciaire ... et sur la dernière enquête.. enfin ... nous avons retrouvé le corps de /  
- Jody ?  
Booth secoua la tête négativement tout en regardant ces chaussures pour fuir le regard de son ami.  
- d'Anna ???  
Seeley acquiesça gêné par la situation. Des larmes commencèrent à naître au coin des yeux de Kyle et il ne put les retenir très longtemps. Telle une tempête de chagrin, elles dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues musclées.

Angela revenait de sa pause déjeuner. « Tu n'est pas avec Booth ? »  
- Non, il préférait que je trouve la cause de la mort de la fillette.  
- Ho je comprend, ça doit être dur pour lui de se retrouver nez à nez avec le cadavre de la fille disparu il y'a un mois d'un ancien ami...  
Brenna déposa le crâne sur la table d'autopsie.  
« Anna est décédée de quoi ? » poursuivit la jeune artiste.  
- Elle a été battu à mort, le coup qui l'a tué est celui porté à la tête...sa tête a dû heurter le sol ou un mur, conclue le Dr Brennan.  
- J'aurai pas dû poser cette question, grimaça Angela.  
Un homme en costume se présenta devant les deux jeunes femmes. « Dr Brennan, je suis l'agent Kulder, on m'a chargé de vous remettre quatre nouveaux cadavres »  
- ne me dites pas que ce sont des enfants, supplia Angela  
- A vrai dire il y'a deux enfants et deux femmes, tous retrouvés dans le parc où vous avez eu le premier cadavre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**** Quand d'autres meurent**

Kyle avait essuyé son visage d'un revers de manche, il avait des difficultés à articuler ses phrases tend le chagrin était immense...mais il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il sortit de la poche usée de son jeans délavé un petit morceau de papier. Le dépliant minutieusement, il finit par le tendre à Booth qui le prit et lu le message laissé par le kidnappeur.  
- Je pensais qu'elle s'était enfuit avec Anna ... ... nous avions eu une dispute ...  
Mais... elle ne l'aurait jamais tué... je les aimais tellement... et puis j'ai reçu des photos :  
Ouvrant une boîte en carton posée sur la table basse entre eux, il sortit les 2 premiers clichés.  
Booth les étudia un instant. L'un montrait sa fille, le visage plissé par la douleur, ses poignets étaient en sang. Retournant la photo il put lire '-6 DAY' « j'ai reçu ces deux photos le lendemain de leur disparition ... Je me suis chargé de l'enquête mais ... je n'ai rien trouvé ».  
Le second cliché était celui de Jody, sa femme. Elle aussi avait une mine défaite, elle semblait avoir 10 ans de plus. Un énorme cocard encadré son œil gauche.  
- Booth j'en ai 8 autres comme celle-ci, une d'Anna et une de Jody par jour ...   
Au même instant, la poche intérieure de la veste de l'agent Booth se mit à vibrer. Il s'excusa tout en sortant son cellulaire et en s'éloignant de son ami.  
« Booth »  
- Booth c'est Brennan...  
- Oui Bones ? Quelque chose de nouveau ?  
- Pour dire vraie ... plutôt 4 !  
L'agent fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas très bien.  
- Un agent du FBI est passé et nous a amené 4 nouveaux corps ...tous retrouvés au Rock Creek Park, poursuivit Bones.  
- Ho God ! ...J'arrive dés que possible, essayez d'établir un lien entre les victimes.  
Il raccrocha son cellulaire sous l'œil inquiet de son collègue.

Le Dr Brennan redéposa son portable sur la table de son bureau. Finissant son café, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, ses paupières lourdes l'a brûlé. Elle n'avait pas dormis depuis 38h00, et la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire ressentir.  
- Dr Brennan, dit Zack faisant sursauter Bones, vous devriez venir voir ...  
Suivit de près par son mentor, Zack la conduisit jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait les cinq corps.  
Cinq tables blanches rétro-luminescentes étaient soigneusement alignées. Les ossements avaient été lavés et disposé méticuleusement sur chaque table. Au bout de chacune d'elles se trouvait un morceau de papier sur lesquelles Zack avait écris leur prénom, leur nom et leur âge.  
Un peu plus loin Angela avait installé un immense tableau Blanc. Celui-ci était divisé en 5 colonnes dans lesquelles Angela avait écrit les différentes blessures et la cause de la mort.  
Bones les félicita et commença à vérifier les résultats.  
- Nous avons établit un lien de parenté entre la victime 1 et la victime 4, commença Zack.  
- Tempérance, Anna est la fille de ...ce cadavre... Dit-elle  
- Et ces deux là sont les enfants de celui-ci, finit Zack en montrant les cadavres d'un doigt légèrement tremblant.  
Bones se passa la main sur le front, inquiète.  
- Nous avons à faire à un sérial Killer... conclut-elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**** Quand la famille passe avant tout**

Il portait ses lunettes de soleil marron, ses deux mains étaient posées sur le volant. La radio était allumée et l'on pouvait entendre un morceau de rock s'échapper de chacune des enceintes mais il ne l'écoutait pas, Brennan avait une nouvelle fois téléphonée et lui avait encore donné des infos : Ils y'avait un lien de parenté entre certaines victimes et les deux survivants de chacune des deux familles étaient des agents du FBI. Et pour couronner le tout l'un d'eux était un ami à lui. Il cligna nerveusement des yeux (je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que David cligne très souvent des yeux mdr) en pensant comment il réagirait si c'était à sa famille qu'on s'en prenait ... à Parker son petit bout' chou de 4 ans, son fils. 

« Merde ! Parker ! » jura-t-il.

Il avait failli oublier qu'il devait aller le chercher à l'école. En effet, ayant un séminaire important à Paris, Rebecca lui avait confié Parker pour la semaine. Tout avait été planifié depuis déjà 1 mois... et lui venait d'oublier que La nounou qui le gardait habituellement après l'école était malade.  
Il fit un demi-tour brusque avec le 4x4 pour se rendre à l'école maternelle Lincoln Sur Pennsylvanie Avenue.

Un petit garçon attendait assis sur les marches blanches d'une immense bâtisse. Il était vêtu d'un short beige et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur avec des rayures orange. A côté de lui était posé un petit sac à dos jaune et rouge avec un ours sur la poche avant. L'enfant ne cessait de regarder dans toutes les directions.  
Booth se gara devant lui et sortit en trombe de la voiture. L'apercevant le petit garçon se leva et traina les pieds dans sa direction.  
« Tu m'as oublié » pleurnicha Parker.  
Booth le prit immédiatement dans les bras. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place et ajouta :  
- je suis désolé mon bonhomme, j'avais beaucoup de travail »  
- maman elle ne m'oublie pas elle » lança-t-il avec une note de reproche dans la voie...  
- je sais, je suis désolé.  
Il ne trouva rien pour se justifier, il ne pouvait pas dire à son fils qu'il était sur une affaire très importante, et qu'il fallait absolument trouver ce criminel avant qu'il ne commette d'autres atrocités.  
- écoute, reprit-il, si je te loue un film super cool pour ce soir ... je suis pardonné ?  
Le petit retrouva son sourire si craquant et acquiesça de la tête.

Booth, tenant la main de son fils, entra dans l'institut. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il lui restait encore du travail. Et bien que Booth fût persuadé que Parker allait encore faire sa mine boudeuse, le petit sembla plutôt réjouit à l'idée d'accompagner son père sur son lieu de travail.  
« Woua, c'est immense ! » S'exclama-t-il arrivant dans la pièce principale du département anthropologique.  
Voyant que tous les regards des fouines de Brennan étaient tournés vers lui, Booth fit signe à Angela de venir le voir. D'abord surpris, la femme leva les sourcils intriguée.  
- T'as vu il a amené son fils, fit remarqué Zack à Hodgins  
- Tu sais Zack, un homme célibataire avec un gosse ça attire toujours les nanas !  
- Ho... c'est vrai ? Questionna-t-il intéressée.  
En passant pour aller à la rencontre de Booth, Angela donna une tape dans l'épaule d'Hodgins.  
- Aïe !  
- Ne met pas de telles idées dans la tête de Zack, Jack !

- Hey Booth, fit Angela enjouée en arrivant devant l'agent du FBI  
- Voici Parker, dit ce dernier  
- Oui je m'en doutais.  
Puis elle se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du bambin « bonjour Parker, moi c'est Angela »  
- Tu pourrais t'en occuper si tu n'as pas trop de travail, je dois voir Bones et je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'il traine avec les deux dingues de là-bas, dit-il en montrant Zack et Jack du menton, ni même qu'il tombe sur un C.A.D.A.V.R.E.  
Angela lui sourit, c'était un père tellement attentif...  
- Tu viens avec moi je vais te montrer un truc super cool ... tu veux ? dit-elle en tendant la main vers le petit blondinet.  
- Wouaiiii

Booth regarda son fils s'éloigner avec Angela en direction de son bureau, il était tellement heureux de pouvoir passer la semaine avec lui. Puis il se mit à la recherche du Dr Brennan.

Il la trouva endormis sur le sofa de son bureau. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là, des tonnes de feuilles trainaient un peu partout autour d'elle. Booth se pencha pour en ramasser une et survola rapidement la feuille : c'était un schéma assez complexe que Booth n'arrivait à comprendre. Reposant la feuille sur la table basse, il s'approcha de Brennan, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Il se permit de la fixer quelques instants mais lorsqu'il voulu lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place elle lui saisit la main et lui tordit le poignet.  
« Waouh Bones c'est moi ! »  
- Au excusez moi ... je me suis assoupie  
- Je savais que vous aviez de sacrés réflexes mais là...Waouh, lâcha-t-il en se malaxant le poignet.  
- Oui excusez moi, mais vous savez lorsque l'on passe des semaines à étudier des civilisations dans des pays à risques ... on finit par ne dormir que d'un œil.  
- Vous devriez rentrer, concéda l'agent, vous semblez exténuée. Vous n'avez pas dormis depuis que vous êtes revenue du Rwanda ?  
- Non...mais ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurai voulu que l'on fasse des recoupements ... il faut trouver un lien logique entre les victimes et entre les deux agents.  
Booth sourie intérieurement, lorsqu'elle avait de tels propos on pouvait lire toute l'humanité qu'elle avait en elle et qu'elle ne montrait que si peu souvent.  
- Et bien j'ai Parker pour la semaine, lui confit-il  
- Ho, oui d'accord donc on verra ça demain...  
Booth se frotta les mains légèrement nerveux puis ajouta « et bien peut-être que vous pourriez venir chez moi, comme ca il pourra regarder le film que je lui est promis et nous pourrions travailler »  
Brennan réfléchit quelques instants, ils avaient déjà passé pas mal de soirées ensemble dans le carde d'enquêtes mais jamais elle n'avait été chez lui. Elle se remémora la fois où il était venu chez elle pour la protéger, il avait fini à l'hôpital. Elle avait eu si peur ce soir là !  
« Bones... » Dit-il la sortant de ses pensées  
- hum oui très bien.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Angela. Jack et Zack étaient à genou avec Parker. Booth s'approcha un peu plus près pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.  
« Et lui c'est quoi » dit Parker montrant un insecte du doigt  
- c'est un coléoptère, répondit aussitôt Zack  
- Plus exactement un Aromi mais son nom scientifique est aromia Moschata, Reprit Hodgins  
- Aroga machota, répéta le petit en essayant d'attraper l'insecte.  
Booth empoigna son fils et le hissa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne réussisse à toucher la bestiole.  
« Hey Champion ! »  
- Papa c'est trop cool !  
- Trop cool ?  
Il acquiesça et poursuivit « j'ai donné une photo de moi à Angela et après elle m'a fait apparaître. Et pis jack et Zack mon montrer pleins de petites bêtes : des vers et aussi des lécoptères ».  
- Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ? Demanda le docteur Brennan en croisant les bras. Zack se releva aussi tôt, droit comme un bâton il répondit « Si docteur Brennan, nous y allons »  
Brennan le regarda quitter la pièce avant de se retourner vers Hodgins  
- Lorsqu'il disait « nous », je suppose qu'il parlait également de moi ?  
Sentant le regard pesant de Brennan, il acquiesça et suivit Zack après avoir prestement ramassé ses divers insectes et les avoir remis dans les différentes boites.

- Hey champion, tu te souviens du Dr Brennan qui travail avec papa ?  
Il hocha de la tête.  
- Ce soir elle va venir manger à la maison, OK. Papa a encore du travail et comme ça toi, dit-il en le pointant du doigt, tu pourras regarder ton dvd de Toys Story.  
Parker détailla la pochette de son Dvd, puis son père et enfin Brennan avant de sourire et de dire : « d'ac mais ze veux qu'on mange des cheeseburger ! Les plus GROS !!! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**** Quand les cœurs se rapprochent**

Des boites de hamburger en cartons jonchaient la table basse du salon et l'odeur de friture inondait la pièce entière.  
Parker se leva dés que le premier mot du générique apparut. Il vint se blottir sur les genoux de son père qui terminait son soda.  
« Ho non mon p'tit bonhomme il est l'heure d'aller faire dodo...»  
Le petit fit une moue boudeuse espérant que ses yeux de cocker affecteraient son père mais rien. Booth secoua la tête négativement et le fit se lever du canapé.  
« Tu file te laver les dents, et je viendrais te coucher »  
- Je veux que c'est docteur Bones qui vienne me coucher, dit Parker se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de bain.  
Bones qui jusqu' à maintenant regardait la scène à la fois amusée par ce tableau mais également impatiente que le petit aille au lit pour qu'elle et Booth puissent enfin travailler, fut assez interloquée par la demande du bambin. Booth, lui, afficha un large sourire, il savait déjà que Brennan allait être complètement affolé à l'idée de s'occuper de Parker.  
- Booth ...je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-elle terrorisée   
- Mais si, et puis si vous n'y aller pas il sera dessus, je crois qu'il vous adore.  
Un silence s'installa.  
- Tempérance, vous dirigez une équipe d'anthropologue, vous avez je ne sais combien de diplômes alors je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien, rassura l'agent du FBI.  
Elle finit par se lever et rejoindre Parker qui était déjà en pyjama l'attendant patiemment dans sa chambre.  
La pièce ressemblait banalement à une chambre de petit garçons : une étagère exposé de belles voitures sportives, à côté du lit dont la couverture affichée un gros nounours, une petite commode azuréenne était installé. Dessus était installé une veilleuse et un petit cadre. Sur la photo, Brennan put distinguer une photo de la mère de Parker.  
- ici, j'ai une photo de maman et chez maman j'ai une photo de papa comme ca j'ai l'impression ... je suis toujours avec maman et papa  
Brennan posa gentiment sa main sur la tête du bambin.

Booth se leva, à sont tour, du canapé et débarrassa le salon des restes du repas qu'ils venaient de partager avec Tempérance et son fils.  
Il revint de la cuisine avec deux bières mais alors qu'il allait s'installer sur le sofa son regard se stoppa sur la fenêtre du salon. Posant les deux bouteilles sur la table basse il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose dehors mais la rue était obscure et ses yeux mirent plusieurs secondes a s'habitué à la pénombre. Non loin de là il aperçut un buisson bouger, pourtant la nuit était chaude et la brise légère ne pouvait déplacer un tel massif.  
S'écartant de la fenêtre, il sortit son arme et se dirigea furtivement vers la porte d'entrée.  
« Qui est là ! » cria-t-il du pas de la porte visant le massif buissonnant. Après quelques secondes un chat noir sortit du buisson et vint se frotter sur les jambes de l'agent.  
Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Booth... un chat...ce n'était qu'un chat. Il admit qu'il devait être fatigué et angoissé. Après avoir caressé l'animal quelques instants, il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Tempérance était déjà assise sur le canapé la bière à la main. Elle avait sortit les dossiers des victimes et attendait Booth pour établir un portrait du sérial Killer.  
« Vous faisiez quoi ? »   
- je caressais le chat des voisins, dit-il encore amuser par la scène qui venait de se produire. Parker s'est endormi ?  
- oui...  
Booth vint s'installer à côté d'elle et commença à fouiner dans les dossiers.

Après quelques heures de travail, Brennan tendit un tableau, caractéristique de sa logique habituelle, à son partenaire pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil.  
« Plus de 25 ans, masculins, choix des victimes: familles d'agent du FBI » ces derniers mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Son regard ce posa sur la porte de la chambre de son fils.  
Brennan qui comprit ce que ressentait son ami, lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
- Ce n'est pas le genre d'affaire où il est bon d'avoir de la famille, dit-il en plaisantant.  
- Booth, l'humour est, selon beaucoup de psychologue, une façon de livrer nos craintes.  
Il ne répondit rien, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il reprit la lecture du tableau.  
« Il tue ses victimes en les battant, son bras droit a dû subir une ou plusieurs opération » « Comment le savez-vous ? » Questionna-t-il se retournant vers sa collègue.  
- et bien d'après les coups portés et les expériences qu'Hodgins et Zack ont faites, un homme de plus de 25 ans, même gauché doit pourvoir taper plus fort du bras droit que les marques retrouvées sur les victimes, les statistiques que nous avons établies le prouve...  
- Ok Bones, j'ai confiance. Demain j'organiserai un auditoire avec les agents qui ont travaillé sur cette enquête et les victimes...hormis les photos le tueur doit bien avoir un schéma ...ils en ont toujours. J'aimerai que vous soyez là. On pourrait avoir besoin de vos compétences...  
Bones acquiesça, elle ramassa ses affaires « je vais rentrer il est tard ... »  
Booth se leva et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jeans délavé. « Oui, vous avez raison »  
Il la raccompagna jusqu'au porche de la maison  
- Demain, je passe vous prendre chez vous ?  
- Non, je serai déjà au jeffersonial, j'ai encore du travail sur les corps, répondit-elle immédiatement  
- Hum, oui très bien, dit-il légèrement confus  
- Merci, c'était une très agréable soirée

Il la détailla du regard, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. Avait-elle dit cela par simple affabilité ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus sérieux dans ses paroles ? Des sentiments ou juste de la politesse ?  
Il la connaissait depuis déjà un bon moment et il avait toujours autant de difficulté à la cerner, c'était justement ce qui lui plaisait chez elle : cette façon qu'elle avait de toujours le surprendre.

Elle sentit son regard pesant la détailler des pieds à la tête. Etait-ce à cause des paroles qu'elle avait dites ?  
Lorsqu'elle avait connu Booth, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. C'était un homme à l'opposé d'elle, plein d'intuitions et de valeurs que elle, ne défendaient pas.  
Pour temps au fil du temps, elle avait appris à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était et elle savait que la force de leur duo résidait dans leurs différences.  
C'était un homme bon qui lui apprenait à démolir la carapace qu'elle s'était construite au fil du temps, il lui apprenait à s'ouvrir au monde qui l'entourait.

Il continua de la détailler, il savait qu'elle l'avait remarquée mais elle n'avait encore rien dit donc il se permit de continuer tout aussi discrètement qu'il avait commencé.  
Il plongea son regard sombre dans les siens. Il pouvait y lire toute la misère qu'elle avait endurée dans son enfance mais il pouvait aussi y reconnaître la femme qu'elle était devenue : une femme pleine de caractère qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.  
A cet instant, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son parfum si doux, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il imagina la réaction brutale qu'elle aurait eue.  
- Pourquoi vous souriez, lança Brennan sortant Booth de ses pensées  
- Pour rien Bones, dit-il toujours amusé  
- A quoi vous pensiez ? Questionna-t-elle encore plus intéressée  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour moi que vous le sachiez, affirma-t-il très sérieusement  
Elle croisa les bras voulant apparaître plus sérieuse devant son partenaire imposant.  
- Question de vie ou de mort ?  
- Ca pourrait, en effet, dit-il puis il éclata de rire.  
Elle saisit son sac à main et le frappa avec gentiment « Booth ce n'est pas amusant ! »  
- Au vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça l'est Bones !  
Elle fronça les sourcils et positionna sa mâchoire inférieure en avant pour paraître plus abjecte que jamais.  
- Moi ca ne me fais pas rire !  
Il recula d'un pas, et lui fit un clin d'œil en la pointant avec le pouce levé et l'index en avant « Mais je vous jure que ça l'est ! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et la regarda s'éloigner, monter dans sa voiture et disparaître dans le noir.  
Puis il prit une bière dans le frigo et alluma la chaine hifi. Un morceau de rock s'échappa des enceintes. Il s'installa sur le sofa, puis il ferma les yeux, prit une gorgée de la bière, sa tête suivait la cadence de la musique. Il se laissa bercer par la musique au rythme plutôt agité.


End file.
